


Blowing off Some Steam

by StupidFics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration, this is a reupload even though i posted this yesterday cause it accidentally got deleted oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidFics/pseuds/StupidFics
Summary: He likes fighting with Lance. Well, not him. It's more like his dick does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posed this yesterday but accidentally deleted it because Ao3 wasn't working too well on my laptop. But here it is again, back in the flesh.   
> (I also wanna say thanks to everyone that commented on the original for the first day it was up! I really appreciate the feedback <3)  
> Anyway, enjoy Keith's angsty jerking off

Keith storms into his room with a huff. 

"Stupid Lance. He's always one to pick a fight." He says to himself.

Everything he does never fails to piss Keith off. The red paladin just ran off from an argument with Lance. Keith doesn't even remember what it was about, but all he can remember is that it pissed him off so much. 

Keith was even more pissed off at himself. He likes fighting with Lance. Well, not him. It's more like his dick does. Keith palms himself through his pants thinking about the other boy. 

Keith looks down at his own apparent sexual frustration and groans. Out of all the things to be turned on by, it has to be this. Great. He slips off his pants and takes a seat on his bed with his shirt and boxers on. Keith's cock seemed to take over his mind when it came to his thoughts of Lance. He imagined pinning Lance up against the wall and kissing him. He wanted to bite his lips till they were numb.

Keith licks his lips and slips a hand under his boxers and starts to stroke himself. 

"Ugh" he moans "Lance, you asshole." 

The boy doesn't fight it much now, he's at the point of no return. His thoughts are taken over by his sexual desires now. He imagined Lance right here in his room with him. On his knees. Keith moaned at the thought of Lance below him. He fucking loved it. 

He would wanna fuck Lance's face. Keith thought that maybe it's the only way to really shut him up. Whenever Lances goes on and on, he wishes that he can shut him up right then and there. 

He began to imagine what exactly Lance would look like with his mouth full of cock. That face looking up at him with a dick almost down his throat. How would he suck dick? Does he go slow and wet and sloppy? Does he try to take it all in one go? Keith imagines Lance's big blue eyes staring up at him with his cock down Lance's throat. 

He seems cute in a way, while also incredibly sexy. Keith feels himself getting close. It's those fucking eyes. It's those dark blue eyes, fuck.

"Yeah, look at me" Keith lets out in a nice low tone. "I wanna see you look at me like that, babe." 

Did.... he just call the Lance in the image of him with his cock down his throat 'babe'? 

"Oh no, FUCK" Keith reaches his climax as he makes this realization. 

"LANCE!" He exclaims a bit too loudly as he cums all over his stomach and hand. "Oh shit." Keith recovers from his orgasm, one of the biggest he's had in a while. 

Laying in his own afterglow with cum all over him, Keith closes his eyes. 

They abruptly open when he realizes what he just did.

"Oh shit" he panics. "I just... I called him... I..."

Keith had jerked off to Lance before, but not like this. He just wanted to fuck his face or ran into his ass angrily or something like that. But this one was different. He thought of the way Lance sucked his cock in his fantasy, he was slow and tender and loving before he tried to shove it down his throat.

That was it! Loving. 

"Oh god no." 

Those blue eyes looking up at him, the special care he took of Keith.

"Shit"

Keith realized in that moment that he may have a crush. Not only a crush, but a crush on an idiot. Great.


End file.
